1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic transmission primarily intended for motor vehicle use, and more particularly, to a method of determining the proper engine model for use with a transmission that is controlled electronically and hydraulically.
2. Description of Related Art
Automatic transmissions are designed to take automatic control of frictional units, gear ratio selection and gear shifting. Typically, a transmission control system for an automatic transmission includes a microcomputer-based controller. An example of such a transmission microcomputer-based controller is described in pending application, Ser. No. 187,772, entitled "An Electronically-Controlled, Adaptive Automatic Transmission System" to inventors Leising et al.
The transmission controller receives input signals indicative of engine speed, turbine speed, output speed (vehicle speed), throttle angle position, brake application, predetermined hydraulic pressure, the drive selected gear or operating condition (PRNODDL), engine coolant temperature, and/or ambient temperature. The transmission controller generates command or control signals for causing the actuation of a plurality of solenoid-actuated valves which regulate the application and release of pressure to and from the frictional units of the transmission system. Accordingly, the transmission controller will execute predetermined shift schedules stored in the memory of the controller through appropriate command signals to the solenoid-actuated valves and the feedback which is provided by various input signals.
Currently, manufacturers of vehicles such as automobiles produce various engine sizes or types, e.g. 2.0 Liter, 2.5 Liter, etc. The transmission has a unique shift schedule for each of these various engine sizes or types. As a result, a unique transmission controller having its own corresponding part number is required because the shift schedule has to be stored for each engine size or type in the transmission controller. Accordingly, the transmission controller needs a different part number per engine, resulting in inventory and storage problems.
3. Objects of the Present Invention
It is one object of the present invention to determine the engine size or type by the transmission controller.
It is another object of the present invention to provide one transmission controller for various engine types or sizes.
It is a further object of the present invention to eliminate multiple part numbers for the transmission controller.